Sora's Talk
by RedMoonEclipse91
Summary: Sora's recounting his travels to other worlds to a stranger at Destiny Islands after returning home. Covers KHI and KHII.


Disclaimer: wish it was mine, but sadly it's not.

Summary: Sora's recounting his travels to other worlds to a stranger at Destiny Islands after returning home. Covers KHI and KHII.

RME: Merry Christmas! This is something that I had written many years ago so blame it on that if it seems to stop abruptly.

Sora's Talk

_By: RedMoonEclipse_

Sora: Where should I start?

Stranger: How about from the beginning?

Sora: So, one night the Heartless attack –

Stranger: 'Heartless?'

Sora: Heartless are creatures without a heart. But their alive, though! Well I think being able to fight means their alive anyway.

Stranger: How about we return to your story?

Sora: Oh, yeah! So the heartless attacked Destiny Island and destroyed it –

Stranger: Sora, we're on Destiny Island…

Sora: You see when Donald, Goofy and I went to The End of the World and closed Kingdom Hearts all the worlds that the heartless destroyed came back. One of them was Destiny Island.

Stranger: … I see…

Sora: So anyways, during this time I got my Keyblade. Just so you know it's an actual key that I fight with. It's as big as a sword! Well, not as big as Leon's anyways.

Stranger: who's this 'Leon'?

Sora: Leon's a friend from Radiant Garden. Well, initially when he and the others returned to the world it was called Hollow Bastion. Before then Leon and the others lived in Traverse Town. Did you know that was where I met him and the others?

Stranger: No, I didn't. Did he move from one city to the other?

Sora: Actually it's from world to world.

Stranger: …we're getting off track. Start from the part where you got your 'Keyblade'.

Sora: Okay. Well, after Destiny Island was destroyed and I got my Keyblade, I met Leon and the others in Traverse Town. From there Donald, Goofy and I traveled from world to world playing hero. At the beginning my best friend became a bad guy but he changed after he was possessed by Ansem. Well, not the real Ansem anyway. He took Ansem the Wise's name.

Stranger: We're getting side tracked again….

Sora: Sorry! While my best friend was being a bad guy my other friend survived and was with my best friend. She lost her heart and became like a doll. Oh, but her heart was actually inside me! After I fought my best friend that was possessed by Ansem I took his own Keyblade and put the tip inside my body to free my other friend's heart. After that I became a Heartless! But my friend brought me back!

Stranger: That's not possible…

Sora: Is too!

Stranger: Anyways… what happened after that?

Sora: After that I went to The End of the World and closed Kingdom Heart's door with the help of my best friend. The only thing is that he and King Mickey stayed inside Kingdom Hearts. But they got out eventually!

Stranger: I see…

Sora: Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that the one controlling the Heartless is a witch called Maleficent and her sidekick Pete.

Stranger: Witches aren't real, Sora.

Sora: But Maleficent was real! I saw her at Hollow Bastion when we went to stop her. That was before Leon and the others returned to Hollow Bastion. You see, Maleficent had taken it over and it was her base. That's also where my friends were at. Well the ones from here anyways. I've got friends from every world! There's the lion Simba, the mermaid Ariel, the genie Genie, Princess Jasmine and Aladdin, the Beast and Belle. I also have a friend named Hercules whose dad is a god on Mt. Olympus!

Stranger: Sora, you're getting off track…

Sora: Sorry! So, after we shut Kingdom Hearts I fell asleep for a year.

Stranger: A year?

Sora: Yeah! Naminé took away my memories. During the time I was getting them back my Nobody Roxas was still running around. But when I got my memories back Roxas went back inside me. You see, Roxas was a part of me to begin with.

Stranger: Sora, that can't happen. People can't just absorb another person. It isn't possible.

Sora: It's true! I've seen him before and saw him come back inside me. It wasn't till that happened that I even knew who Roxas was. Organization XIII kept calling me that but that's because my Nobody Roxas had been a part of them.

Stranger: Organization XIII?

Sora: Yeah it's a group Nobodies. You see, they wanted a heart to be whole. It's just that Kingdom Hearts was needed to do so. Why? I have no idea. I wasn't part of them. Unless you count the part of me that's Roxas. The funny thing is that those people kept calling me 'Roxas'. I didn't know who they were talking about till everyone was dead.

Stranger: I see…

Sora: You think I'm lying aren't you?

Stranger: I didn't say that.

Sora: Then what are you thinking?

Stranger: Sora, that's all in your imagination. Things like that can't happen…

Sora: Did too! I know they did. I was the one fighting the Heartless.


End file.
